Max Carter
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} __TOC__ Character History Max Carter transferred to Sun Hill from CO19, he was a Sergeant and served as Acting Inspector; there, he was involved in two separate lethal shootings of suspects which one of the shootings was Thomas Jankowski. Although both were justified killings, it was deemed the most sensible decision to make to transfer him out given current media attention to armed response incidents and as the move was accompanied by a promotion to Detective Sergeant, the career-minded Max was happy with the change of scene from Machine Guns to CID... However on his first day at Sun Hill, DI Samantha Nixon was expecting a new DS about as much as DC Terry Perkins was; later that morning, Terry was called into her office and partnered with Max as "His DC for the day" it was revealed recently that he is half Polish as his mother is Polish, and he speaks the language fluently... After an undercover operation with DC Mickey Webb in 2009, where the officers were forced to take cocaine to keep their cover, Max became a drugs addict, frequently taking it and having recently been seen forking over large amounts of money to cocaine dealers. His addiction was discovered by Mickey, who informed Sergeant Jo Masters and Terry. Terry then gave Max an ultimatum: turn himself in to DI Neil Manson that he was using drugs on duty, or he himself would arrest Max for possession which would end his career. Service Record *2007 - Transferred to Sun Hill from CO19 as a DS *''2009 - SIO: Senior Investigating Officer'' *2009 - Suspected of taking Cocaine *''2010 - Takes Leave'' *2011 - Beaten Up and Sacked by Supt Jack Meadows Family and Relationships Major Storylines 2009 Righteous Kill '''- Whilst investigating a series of attacks on a polish businesses, Max is shocked to discover one of the suspects is the Brother of a man he shot dead during his time in the CO19. '''2010 Walk on my grave - Whilst investigating the death of a friend of DC Mickey Webb's. DS Carter takes snorts Cocaine in order to maintain their cover. 2010 feud with DC Terry Perkins - The simmering hatrad between DC Perkins and DS Carter reaches boiling point when Terry and Mickey try to force him out of the Police Force. Max is able to fool the DI into giving him leave so then any drug trace is gone from him. Much to DC Perkins ire when Max returns to duty. '2011 - Sacked from the Force '- The events after "The Bill" ended in 2010 follow DS Carter being badly beaten up in an alleyway behind a warehouse whilst he was an undercover operation; when he was then taken to St. Hughes, he was questioned by DI Neil Manson about what Max had seen prior to being attacked; however it became clear that DC's Terry Perkins and Mickey Webb knew that their DS was back on the Cocaine after he spent a two month recovery in 2010 after he had to take it to maintain the cover of himself and DC Webb; but what others didnt have a clue about was that Carter had a serious drug problem and went to a drug dealer on the Jasmine Allen Estate where he paid £3,000 for Cocaine; he thought that knowone would ever know; but as the drugs began to have an effect on Max's behavior within CID towards officers, Mickey who was at boiling point due to him having enough of his Sergeant's bullying, he walked over to him, tapped him on the shoulder and literally punched him in the face which sent Max flying across CID. When DI Manson witnessed what happened, he called Webb who was still fuming and a now bloodied Carter into his office for them to explain themselves; there, Mickey told Neil about Max taunting him throughout the past year with his bullying towards not just him, but to DC Grace Dasari, Jacob Banks and Terry Perkins who were individually called into the office, which they all concurred what was said before; Supt Jack Meadows then asked Carter to either apologize to his colleagues for his bullying, or he could transfer to another nick to save anymore animosity within CID; standing infront of Meadows' desk, he told his boss that he would rather transfer (thinking that knowone knew anything) but he was wrong; when DC Perkins and Webb knocked on the Superintendent's door, they revealed what Max was doing and showed Jack still photographs of Carter buying drugs from his supplier on the JA Estate; with no choice but to suspend Max for the evidence put infront of him, Max then turned around and called his both DC's "Grassing little Bastards" and swung his left arm trying to hit Terry in the face, however due to Perkins being well trained as a kid in Karate, he ducked, stood back up and punched Carter which sent him flying across the room and into the Supt's desk which caused Meadows to immediately stand up and run over to see if Max was okay. What finished Max in the job was the fact that when he got up off the floor after being secondly punched, he swung his fist around and hit Meadows clear in the face which send him to the floor; both Webb and Perkins both ran over and helped their mentor up, sat him on his chair and handed him a tissue for his cut lip which was caused by Max's ring as he swung his arm; when Jack regained his senses after the blow which almost knocked him out, he stood up with both hands on the desktop to steady himself, Meadows old Carter that he was arresting him for the purchasing and the possession of a "CLASS A" drug and was handing him over to the DPS and whilst saying this, he also told Max that he would be reporting him for striking a senior officer; Carter was last seen leaving the courtyard in handcuffs and walking down the ramp to an unmarked car to take him to DPS Headquarters to be interviewed, therefore, no longer a policeman. Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Sun Hill Personnel/C.I.D. Category:Sergeants